doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon: The Extended Adventures
Doraemon: The Extended Adventures (2016 spin-off) is an 2017 anime created by Sewamon Nodora. About Songs 'Opening Songs' *'Bokutachi Chikyuujin Remake 2016' (1 September 2016 to 26 September 2016) *'Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon by Wasabi Mizuta and Megumi Ohara '(27 September 2016 to 30 November 2016) *'Himawari No Yakusoku OST Stand By Me Doraemon '(1 December 2016) *'Hello! Dorami-chan '(2 December 2016) *'Merry Christmas, Doraemon!' (25 December 2016 to 31 December 2016) *'Nobita-kun Reiten Remake 2017 '(1 January 2017 to 13 January 2017) *'Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon by Tomokazu Seki '(14 January 2017 to 3 February 2017) *'Doraemon No Uta by Vienna's Boy Choir '(4 February 2017 to 13 February 2017) *'Dorami-chan no ekaki uta Valentine Special '(14 February 2017) *'Doraemon Ekaki Uta '(15 February 2017 to 28 February 2017) *'Himawari No Yakusoku Remake 2017 '(1 March 2017 to 31 May 2017) *'Boku Dorami 2114 '(1 June 2017 to 31 September 2017) *'Sora e Remake 2017 '(1 October 2017 to 25 December 2017) *'Boku Doraemon 2112 '(26 December 2017 to 28 December 2017) *'Bokutachi Chikyuujin Original '(29 December 2017) *'Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon by Wasabi Mizuta and Megumi Ohara' (30&31 December 2017) *'Bokutachi Chikyuujin Original' '(''formerly Nobita-kun Reiten Remake 2018; 1 January 2018 to TBA) '''Ending Songs *'Bokutachi Chikyuujin Remake 2016' (1 September 2016 to 26 September 2016) *'Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo' (27 September 2016 to 30 November 2016) *'Doraemon Rumba Remake 2016' (1 December 2016) *'Hello! Dorami-chan' (2 December 2016) *'Bokutachi Chikyuujin Original' (3 December 2016 to 31 December 2016) *'Doraemon Ekaki Uta' (4 January 2017 to 31 January 2017) *'Doraemon No Uta by AJI '(1 February 2017 to 25 February 2017) *'Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo '(26 February 2017) *'Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon by Yumi Kakazu '(27&28 February 2017) *'Himawari No Yakusoku Remake 2017 '(1 March 2017 to 31 May 2017) *'Hello! Dorami-chan' (1&2 December 2017) *'Bokutachi Chikyuujin Original '(3 December 2017 to 30 December 2017) *'Doraemon Rumba Remake 2017 '(31 December 2017) *'Bokutachi Chikyuujin Original '(1 January 2018) *'Nobita-kun Reiten Remake 2018 '(2 January 2018 to 8 January 2018) *'Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon by Wasabi Mizuta and Megumi Ohara '(9 January 2018 to 11 January 2018) *'Bokutachi Chikyuujin Original '(12 January 2018 to TBA) Plot As Episode 1&2, Doraemon, Dorami, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo, Gian and Dekisugi asks the Doraemons to have one big adventure to see everything in the past. Characters and Cast 'Main Characters' *'The Mini-Doras '(Dorami's gadgets): Voiced by Unknown (episode 4b-) *'DoraCemon Dora' '(Doraemon's brother; first appearence: Season 1, Episode 26c): Voiced by Unknown (episode 26c-) *'Doraemon Dora-Nobi/Doraemon Dora-Nobi: Chisa Yokoyama (episode 1a), Wasabi Mizuta (episode 1a-)/Mona Marshall (United States)/Unknown (United Kingdom)/Sonal Kaushal (Hindi)/Jimmy Figeroa, Jefferson Utanes and Bernie Malejana (Phillipines)/Irwin Daayaan (Polish) *'Dorami Dora/Dorami Dora': Chiaki (episode 1a/b/c, 3a/b/c, 8a/b/c, 9a/b/c, 10a/b/c, 11a/b, 12a/b/c-), Keiko Yokozawa (episode 2a/b/c, 4a/b/c-7a/b/c, 11c) *'Nobita Nobi/Noby Nobi': Mai Kadowaki (episode 1a), Masato Kawanago & Hori Hideyuki (episode 2a/b/c), Megumi Ohara (episode 1b-)/Johnny Yong Bosch (Untied States)/Muriel Hoffmann (United Kingdom)/Simaran Kaur (Hindi)/Jimmy Figeroa, Jeffearson Utanes and Mark Ivan Uy (Phillipines)/Agnieszka Fajlhauer (Polish) *'Shizuka Minamoto/Sue Morris: '''Yumi Kakazu (episode 1a-)/Cassandra Lee Morris (United States)/Catherine Fu (United Kingdom)/Parul Bhatnagar (Hindi)/Unknown (Phillipines)/Beata Wyrabkiewicz (Polish) *'Suneo Honekawa and Takeshi "Gian" Gouda/Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech Hoon': For Gian, Subaru Kimura (episode 1-)/Kaiji Tang (United States)/Dave Bridges (United Kingdom)/Deepansh Kakkar (Hindi)/Robert Brillantes (Phillipines)/Cezary Kwiecinski (Polish) and For Suneo, Tomokazu Seki (episode 1-)/Brian Beacock/Ben Margalith (United Kingdom)/Wajahat Ul Hassan (Hindi)/Robert Brillantes&Steven Bontogon (Phillipines)/Anna Sztjener (Polish) *'Hidetoshi Dekisugi/Ace Goody: Shinya Otaki (episode 3, 32), Sumoko Shirakawa (episode 4&5), Shihoko Hagino (episode 1&2,6-31,33-)/Spike Spencer (United States)/Unknown (United Kingdom & Hindi)/Christian Alvear (Phillipines)/Krzysztof Szczepaniak (Polish) '''Main Supporting Characters *'The Doraemons: '''Doraemon's friends. *'The Deliveryman:' Doraemon's friend that delivers the Mini-Dora in "Mini-Dora SOS Remake" (Season 1, Episode 4b&c) *'Noriga Nobi: Nobita's brother in the episode "Nobita's Brother" (Season 1, Episode 17a). '''Supporting Characters *'Michio Sora: '''Nobita's new neighbor and friend in school in the episode "The New Neighbors (Part 1)" (Season 1, Episode 5a) *'Kitto Nehamawa: Shizuka's new neighbor and friend in school in the episode "The New Neighbors (Part 1)" (Season 1, Episode 5a) *'Ichi Gawabi: '''Suneo's new neighbor and friend in school in the episode "The New Neighbors (Part 2)" (Season 1, Episode 5b) *'Ono Seraga: 'Gian's new neighbor and friend in school in the episode "The New Neighbors (Part 2)" (Season 1, Episode 5b) *'Hidora Enoda: 'Dekisugi's new neighbor and friend in school in the episode "The New Neighbors (Part 3)" (Season 1, Episode 5c) *'Ehora Kinida: Nobita, Shizuka, Gian, Suneo, Dekisugi, Michio, Kitto, Ichi, Ono and Hidora's friend from the episode "New Boy in School" (Season 1, Episode 11c) 'Reccuring Characters' *'Tamako Nobi and Nobisuke Nobi/Tammy Nobi and Toby Nobi': Nobita's parents. *'Sewashi Nobi and Norashi Nobi/Soby Nobi and Nory Nobi': Nobita's great-great grandson and grandson. *'Sodaku Nobi and Norako Nobi/Sodey Nobi and Noky Nobi: '''Sewashi's mother and father/Nobita's great-grandson and great-granddaughter-in-law. 'Minor Characters' *'Egaro: Gian's pet in the episode "Gian's New Pet" (Season 1, Episode 11a). *'''Youga: 'Gian's pet in the episode "Gian's New Pet" (Season 1, Episode 11a). *'Minna: 'Gian's pet in the episode "Gian's New Pet" (Season 1, Episode 11a). *'Souga: 'Gian's pet in the episode "Gian's New Pet" (Season 1, Episode 11a). *'Rouda: 'Gian's pet in the episode "Gian's New Pet" (Season 1, Episode 11a). 'Guest Characters *'Ninja Hattori:' Friends with Doraemon in episode 3a&b. *'Shinzou Hattori:' Friends with Doraemon in episode 3a&b. *'Shishimaru Hattori:' Friends with Doraemon in episode 3a&b. *'Kenichi Mitsuba:' Friends with Nobita in episode 3a&b. *'Yumeko: '''Friends with Shizuka in episode 3a&b *'Mrs. Mitsuba and Mr. Mitsuba: Kenichi's parents in the episode 3a&b crossover with Ninja Hattori-kun. *'Perman #1 - Mitsuo Suwa:'Make a guest crossover appearence in episode 3c. *'Perman #2 - Booby: '''Make a guest crossover appearence in episode 3c. *'Perman #3 - P-Girl: 'Make a guest crossover appearence in episode 3c. *'Perman #4 and Perman #5: 'Make a cameo at episode 3b. Episodes Season 1 (1-26 September 2016) *'1a/1b/1c: Nobita's Childhood/Doraemon's Childhood/How Doraemon Lost His Ear? - *'2a/2b/2c': Nobita's Adulthood/Doraemon's Adulthood/Marriage of Nobita is... Jaiko or Shizuka? *'3a/3b/3c': Hello, Ninja Hattori!/Goodbye, Ninja Hattori!/Saving the Day with Perman *'4a/4b/4c:' Happy Birthday Doraemon!/Mini-Dora SOS Remake 1/Mini-Dora SOS Remake 2 *'5a/5b/5c: '''The New Neighbors 1/The New Neighbors 2/The New Neighbors 3 *'6a/6b/6c: Nobita's History/Suneo's Waterpark/Gian's Book *'7a/7b/7c: '''Mirror of True Character/Water Scissor 2.0/Doraemon's Mother Came Back *'8a/8b/8c: Air Scissor/Fruit Transformation Biscuit/The Gadget To Turn Fire to Water *'9a/9b/9c:' A Real 4D TV/The Brain Changing Marmalade/Mini-Doras!!! *'10a/10b/10c:' Gum of Lie/Gum of Truth/Happy Birthday Mii Chan! *'11a/11b/11c:' Gian's New Pet/The Kanji Test/New Boy in School *'12a/12b/12c:' The DoraClub/Idea Lamp/Suneo no Obbocha Mambo (2016 version) *'13a/13b/13c:' Doraemon's House/Mii Chan and Doraemon's Marriage/Goodbye, Nobita-san *'14a/14b/14c': The Birth of Doraemon/The Birth of Dorami/The Birth of Nobita *'15a/15b/15c:' Cukenpa the Good Dog Returns/Jaiko Continues Her Manga/Dora 101 *'16a/16b/16c: '''Dorami's Secret Message/Doraemon the Music Teacher/Back to the Year 2112 *'17a/17b/17c: Nobita's Brother/Dorayaki Hunt/The Fourth Mini-Dora *'18a/18b/18c: '''Little Brother Sunetsugu/Gian's Cook N' Eat!/Hidora is Lost! *'19a/19b/19c: 'Shizuka-emon/Nobita-emon/Mini-Dora Hunt *'20a/20b/20c: Doraphone/Chiruchiru's Birthday/Nobita's Genesis Diary: The Episode *'21a/21b/21c': The Doraemons Have A Mission/Right or Left/Nobita's "Yojigen-Poketto" *'22a/22b/22c': Nobita's "Dokedemo-doa"/Nobita's "Taimu-mashin"/Nobita's "Takekoputaa" *'23a/23b/23c': Small Light (2016 version)/Big Light (2016 version)/Doraemon Wants An Ear *'24a/24b/24c': Cousin Day/Shizuka's Cousin Kazu/Suneo's Cousin Sunekichi *'25a/25b/25c': Doraemon Upgraded/Nobita's Mistake/Doraemon Unupgraded *'26a/26b/26c': Mini-Doras is BACK!!!/Bring Back Dorami, Witch!/Season 1 Finale Season 2 (1-26 October 2016) *'1a/1b/1c: '''The DoraCemon/The Truth/The Twins *'2a/2b/2c:' The Mystery/The Missing Answer/The Answer *'3a/3b/3c:''' TBA (........./........./........)